


When It Rains.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way, Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: No importaba cuanto sus familias o el destino conspirara por separarlos, ellos estaban seguros de que eran el uno para el otro, incluso si la lluvia fuese un mal augurio, ellos lo harían funcionar.





	When It Rains.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"

La lluvia no dejaba de caer; la mirada de la pelirroja estaba fija en los nubarrones que cubrían todo a su alrededor, los meseros corrían de un lado a otro, cubriéndose con lo que tuviesen en la mano, suspiró abatida.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Odiaba a su mejor amiga en ese momento; de ella había sido la grandiosa idea de una maldita boda al aire libre, y bueno, ella había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para aceptar ¿en qué estaba pensando?

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, no prestó mucha atención hasta que una melena rubia con un peinado sofisticado se reflejó en la ventana, haciéndole girar rápidamente, su futura suegra estaba ahí.

—Brillante día ¿no es así? –le otorgó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Nadie quería esa boda, ni la familia de él, mucho menos la de ella, y es que, se habían, enamorado rápidamente, él, le había pedido matrimonio a los dos meses de salir, obviamente ella había dicho que sí, porque ahí estaba, con un maldito vestido de novia, con un peinado estrafalario que había elegido la mujer rubia frente a ella, y no había dicho nada, porque quería agradarle.

—Bueno, esto es un presagio de mala suerte, una boda no debería realizarse con un clima tan espantoso ¿no lo crees? –sonrió, de nuevo esa fría actitud disfrazada de falsa educación.

—Mi abuela solía decir que eran bendiciones para el matrimonio pronto a realizarse o que se realizó en ese día, mientras más fuerte fuese la lluvia, más exitoso sería.

—Pues mi matrimonio se realizó en un día soleado, mi madre solía decir, que al igual que las perlas, las gotas de lluvia significaban la cantidad de lágrimas que una mujer lloraría a lo largo de su matrimonio –hizo un movimiento elegante, celebrando su triunfo.

—Puede ser –aceptó, frunciendo el ceño –pero su madre olvidó decirle que de felicidad también se llora –la mirada de la chica fue hasta la puerta, que volvió a abrirse.

—Ah, estás aquí, madre –murmuró, serio, arrastrando sus palabras como siempre, ella sonrió.

—No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda, hijo –lo reprendió –es de mala suerte, aunque –observó el relámpago que iluminó el lugar –ya peor suerte no habrá ¿cierto? –Negó –sin duda ningún invitado llegará con este diluvio, iré a informar que cancelaremos la boda.

La chica suspiró, se quitó el espantoso peinado en un movimiento rápido, dejando un mar de fuego sobre sus hombros, él sonrió, acercándose a ella.

—Sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre planear una boda al aire libre en el sitio más lluvioso del planeta ¿no? –sonrió.

—Cierto –soltó una risita, que se convirtió en un suave sollozo.

—Ginevra –se acercó más a ella, sujetó el flequillo que le cubría el rostro y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que… todo esto está arruinado, tendré que usar el vestido de mi madre si es que –se detuvo y lo observó –si es que seguimos considerando esta posibilidad.

— ¿Crees que porque la lluvia arruinó todo el maldito espectáculo tu y yo no nos casaremos?

—Pues sí, tu madre ya ha cancelado todo incluso antes de venir aquí a fingir pena por la lluvia.

—Sí, lo hizo –aceptó para ella.

La cálida mano de Draco Malfoy se colocó en la mejilla de su prometida, acercó su rostro hasta ella y la besó dulcemente, algo completamente ajeno a él, quizás era su modo de hacerle sentir bien porque la lluvia arruinara su boda.

—Todo afuera se ve gris –murmuró, alejándose de ella.

Ginny Weasley observó al rubio llegar hasta la ventana, su rostro un poco distorsionado por el agua corriendo por los vidrios se reflejó, tenía el ceño fruncido, muchas veces, sus hermanos le habían preguntado ¿qué rayos había visto en él? No era el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, siempre iba por todos lados creyéndose merecedor de todo, y bueno, era hijo uno de una poderosa familia ¿por qué habría de comportarse de otra forma? Creía merecerlo todo, porque simplemente así le habían criado.

—Supongo que es una buena señal, para meditar las cosas –musitó.

—Sigues diciendo eso, tengo que entender que la persona más feliz porque esto ocurriera eres tú.

—Por favor –soltó enfadada –si no quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te hubiese dicho que estabas loco cuando me propusiste matrimonio, o mientras tu madre me peinaba así o elegía la mantelería y los adornos.

—Ya no queda nada de eso –murmuró, observando cómo quedaba solamente la pista y los postes a cada extremo.

—Cierto.

—Tengo una idea, ven conmigo, si quieres casarte –le sonrió y extendió su mano.

Draco se tranquilizó en cuanto ella lo sujetó apenas y terminó de pronunciar las palabras, la joven pelirroja sujetó el vestido para no tropezar mientras andaban rápidamente por los pasillos alfombrados de aquella casa.

—Espera aquí –le pidió.

El viento golpeaba fuertemente, colándose por las rendijas y provocándole un frío atroz, casi helándole los huesos.

—Posiblemente muramos mañana –murmuró para ella –la lluvia está siendo imparable, pero si lo hacemos, será como marido y mujer.

—No te comprendo –frunció el ceño.

—Lo he convencido de oficiar el matrimonio –murmuró, con un gesto impasible, tan típico en él.

Un trueno la sobresaltó al tomarla desprevenida, pero sonrió ante la información, les tomó quince minutos alistar todo, la lluvia cedió un poco, el viento mecía los cabellos pelirrojos de forma furiosa, temblaba de los nervios y de frío, mientras observaba al rubio frente a ella.

Las gotas golpearon contra su piel, mientras avanzaban hasta la pista que estaba a unos metros, el ministro gruñó cuando el viento le arrancó el paraguas, los siguió aun así, mientras recitaba lo mismo que en otros matrimonios.

Se tomaron de las manos a petición del hombre, Ginny temblaba incontrolablemente, así que se quitó el saco y la tapó, para volverla a tomar de las manos.

—Entonces, yo los declaro, marido y mujer, y ahora puedes besar a la novia.


End file.
